vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
|-|Toneri Otsutsuki= |-|Tenseigan Chakra Mode= Summary Toneri Ōtsutsuki (大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 6-A Name: Toneri Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, intangibility (limited), Can create shadow clones, Energy Projection, With the Byakugan, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. | Vastly more potent versions of previous abilities, Telekinesis, Can create Truth Seeking Balls, Can control attractive and repulsive forces to a limited extent. Attack Potency: Unknown | Multi-Continent level '(Sent the Moon towards the Earth. Sliced the Moon in half) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bijuu Sage Mode Naruto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class T Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class NJ (Can trade blows with BSM Naruto) Durability: At least Multi City-Block level, likely higher | At least''' Multi-Continent level''' Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Energy Vessel and Moon Transportation Device Intelligence: Toneri is very knowledgeable, given his advanced understanding of his clan, its culture, as well as its ultimate treasure and weapon. He also has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. Weaknesses: Arrogant. Limited battle experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Puppet Technique: This technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. The threads basically move the puppets by their joints, but can also activate any traps and hidden weapons. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one thread.While most puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. * Truth-Seeking Balls: Perfect spheres of malleable black chakra. They are composed of all five elemental nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release, and are also capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu.These orbs appear and generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilising the power of all of creation (森羅万象, Shinra Banshō; Literally meaning "All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things"), the balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. Obito Uchiha usually shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands, whereas other users forego this process and simply mould them.The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a defensive shield,or launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size. Each orb is about the side of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a forest. * Byakugan: Toneri has implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. * Tenseigan: With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion: While using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri focuses his chakra into one of his Truth-Seeking Balls and grasps it in his hand to create a powerful silvery typhoon. The power of this gust is on par with Naruto Uzumaki's Planetary Rasengan and the clash between the two techniques was enough to break through the Moon's exterior crust. * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion: While using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri focuses a tremendous amount of chakra into one of his Truth Seeking Balls and grasps it in his hand to create a giant golden sword of pure chakra, capable of easily slicing the entire moon in half with a single swipe. Key: Base '''| '''Tenseigan Chakra Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) Ichibe's Profile Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros' Profile (speed was equalized and High 6-A Forms were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas Category:Crazy Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6